Talk:Taj Union
Hey mate, if you don't mind me asking what does this have to do with the story of Halo? The Human Union, the history being outlined recently about them as a civilization is supplying backstory to the faction. They are another existing human civilization in the galaxy. They will eventually encounter other Humanity as I will refer to them right now or other species of the halo universe. Also the Human Union does encounter forerunner relics which influence their development (halo reference). The eventual contact with "other Humanity". It gives this eventual encounter greater substance to have this faction have a real rich history as real and expansive as the Humanity we see in Halo. Otherwise its just another human entity not viewed as much different from a rebel faction or Insurrectionists. The Human Union is as alien to the UNSC as any other alien species would be. Hope that answers your question. (Charbonneau (talk) 05:25, April 7, 2017 (UTC)) As I mentioned, the Human Union is based on a group of humans who were seeded separately from those seeded to Earth following the firing of the Halo array. These humans native to the planet Taro have developed and formed their own civilization. It is like a different species in a sense. They will eventually interact with and join the events of halo I am currently building their back story right now with historical elements. If I created a new species and gave them a faction and history and then had the UNSC discover them it would be the same thing. AGAIN. This is another group of humans who were seeded to the planet Taro instead of Earth. So they are different in culture, beliefs, societal evolution, etc. EVENTUALLY they will encounter the UNSC I am building the factions background so as to have a structurally sound piece to work with and differentiate them from the Earth seeded humanity/UEG. It is not a different universe. Just another group of humans who were seeded on the Planet Taro following the firing of the array and who developed and formed their own government and established their own culture and history alongside (unknowingly) the Earth seeded humans. When they do encounter one another they will be as alien to each other as any other alien species in respects to culture, technology, etc. :You took three paragraphs to state the same thing you wrote in the first paragraph. Stating the same thing over and over again does not make it right. Regardless, Brodie still has a point. Not only is this on the verge of NCF, but it is also clearly your way of going through with your ideas for your alternate universe without it technically being an alternate universe. :[[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 02:11, April 9, 2017 (UTC) , which prior to Silentium was named after a series of fortifications built by the France before WWII.}} were returned to Earth to start again. With the Ur-Didact's attempts to compose them, the Forerunner-Flood War and the Halos firing, there was just enough saved for a sustainable population when the Forerunners sent them back to Earth, where they remained until the advent of spaceflight many, many, many years in the future. I'm just not seeing a way for any prehistoric Humans to have somehow survived that and maintained an empire of sorts for the years following that. However, the prospect of a Human civilisation developing away from the United Earth Government is sort of possible, though it would have to be say, some colony ships disappearing into Slipspace and starting up far away from the rest of mankind. That still only gives a few hundred years (since the first colony ships set out at around 2310) to form such a society. Even if this group were to break off and discover Forerunner technology, I can't see such a group attaining the level of power it currently has in such a relatively short period of time. I imagine it'd be more similar to the in nature, though it's doubtful that their society would have seen a massive divergence away from how the rest of their species acts. Just an idea.}} I restated the same thing in three paragraphs because as was said by another user, it is not different from many other works on here already. In addition, the faction of humans im writing about are not survivors of the ancient human empire and are not carrying on any empire of pre-historic humanity. There are incidents of Key ships crashing or perhaps an accidental portal found from humanity lead tribe or so to this planet. The mystery is an element of the story. This is is no way contributing to the alternate universe idea proposed earlier. When you explained why the alternate universe would not be acceptable I agreed and understood. This is entirely different. If I created a faction of sangheili, proposed they left Sangheili space after the alliance with the San shyuum was made, and then explained their development as a separate civilization and focused on the differences they have with their ancestors it would be acceptable. Its almost xenophobic to have such a reaction to the idea of a separate Human entity not belonging to the UEG or rebel factions. Any species created on this site would be just as heretical as this 'other' human entity. In addition, as far as I understand a fanon can exist in any point in the halo universe, if I am wrong please educate me. What I mean by this is if I wrote an article for a conflict that happened in 2560 without regard to the new Created coming into the mix would it be unwelcome due to it being written after the Created were added to the universe? Do articles written today have to follow the events of the most recent canon information? Charbonneau (talk) 05:11, April 11, 2017 (UTC) If you took the time to read my previous reply, you would've noticed I suggested how to get around this. I don't know why you're still arguing about this, seeing as both me and Brodie gave you solutions on how to make it work. Regarding why we're giving you a hard time about this, it stems from how prominently humanity is in lore, which limits how you can do your concept with them. I am arguing the legitimacy of the concept. Recognizing the solutions offered I understand it would be impossible for this entity of humans to call themselves human, similarly for the covenant to have a fleet named with English words. I named them the Human Union for the readers convenience, I see how it could instead confuse the reader, similarly to how in Halo aliens speak English. If I could rename them now I would for the reasons you explained. It is possible a forerunner key ship crashed, it is possible an ancient human ship crashed (somehow out of range of the halo array with sleeper pods or something) the mystery is part of the identity. Point being, they possess little biological deviation the homeworld has slightly higher gravity which could make them somewhat shorter, hardier, stronger bones, etc. One concept being explored and to be included is small sub species developing on certain worlds due to biological modification over more costly terraformation projects on desert worlds or other environmental differences. I did not reject any of the solutions I already understood such concepts of deviating them from Earth-Humans. However with the evident displeasure in the Union being so biologically similar to Earth-Humans its clear I should go down this route and make some drastic biological differences as to make them more akin to a sub species. I appreciate the positive feed back which paid credit to the concept rather than attempted to assume the intentions of why I created the faction. Charbonneau (talk) 21:28, April 11, 2017 (UTC)